Look before you Strike
by theprincedonte
Summary: He was exhausted both mentally and physically. What happens when you are cast aside and still you try to return? Dark fic
1. What if?

**Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

For hours she had meditate on the hard stone. In a room devoid of windows the hot summer air grew stale quickly and she found it hard to breathe. However what she had done this was nothing compared to what he had to go through by her. Her thoughts turned to him, a clumsy, dorky, yet somehow completely likeable.

Yet Motoko knew that all she was doing was stalling the inevitable. Sighing she banished all thoughts of him from her mind as she raised her head to stare at the shrine. Surrounded by once tall candles, with a relaxing lavender scent helping ease her mind from the turmoil it is currently in, now they where little more than a pile of melted wax and candle wix. The shrine in itself was unremarkable with the exception being a portrait of one she once knew that was no longer among the living. Tears swelled up as the emotions threatened to flood; Motoko directed the sadness that she was feeling to pure anger at the one who was responsible for it all.

Keitaro Urashima. Manager of the all girls' dorm and Toduai aspirant. Ever since he had taken over he suffered from "accidentally peeking/groping disorder". Even after being blown up, robbed, and gaining frequent flyer miles courtesy of two emotionally insecure girls; he still came groveling back begging for forgiveness. The only reason they allowed him to return was so that they would most likely never find someone else as durable, no scratch that, _**extremely**_ durable to be able to use as a personal stress relief ball/test subject/wallet/practice dummy. And when you add in the fact that he does all the repairs around the place in addition to chores the girls were better off with him as a slave. Though they had to dish out the punishments quite frequently, Keitaro was a lost cause. With that last thought Motoko grimaced inwardly. She had done her best to "teach" Keitaro how to behave properly around the girls, yet all to not.

Pondering to herself, if she might've, no should've acted differently and given Keitaro the benefit of the doubt then maybe things would have turned out differently. Unfortunately her pride chose that moment to surface. It screamed at her that she, Master Swordsman, she let something as lowly as this despicable pervert affect her so. She wasn't one who killed for no reason like him! Hell, Motoko would rather give up the blade then fall to Keitaro's level. For a brief moment Motoko felt as if she were on cloud nine, that is until she remembered where she was. Then she plummeted towards the ground with no way to stop. If she were able to put her hands around his throat and strangle the life out of him she would. Boiling with rage Motoko stood up from where she had been in the warriors crouch, and ran towards a wall and punched again and again until blood flowed as free as her tears were. Pain raking sobs rung out as she slid down the wall sobbing uncontrollably. These weren't tears of rage or pain but of sadness and regret. Where did it all go wrong?

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so reviews will be greatly appreciated. As for the first chapter I just couldn't think of what to add to it but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Lastly a shout out to The Eternal Headsman who helped me get started. Seriously thanks. Catch ya'll later!**


	2. Keitaro's Turmoil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Journal of Keitaro Urashima Manager of Hinta All Girls Dorm**

_January 1, 2000_

_Today was a day of many firsts for me. I not only saw but got felt up by a girl, (okay she thought I was someone named Kitsune but still), I saw said girl and another. And when I say saw I mean full nude body with nothing left to the imagination! Normally I would've been excited and would've most likely fainted from blood loss, but this wasn't a normal day. On a normal day I get up study, go to cram school, go home, eat instant ramen, and study even more. Huh, I really did have no social life. Guess Hianti and Shiranti were right, for once. Yet on this fateful day I also got blasted to kingdom come by some giant metal turtle contraption, which fired off missiles! Then some kendo girl attacked me the moment I fell outside and I was sure my life was over!_

_ Maybe this will all make more sense if I started from the beginning. This morning I learned that once again I failed, (again), to get into Tokyo University. As a result I was quite literally kicked out of the house I grew up in. No seriously, all of my belongings were packed and the house lock was different. Only reason I wasn't worried, much, was because Granny ran an inn so maybe I could crash there until I am able to return home without having to worry about neighbors calling the cops. So I dragged my stuff onto the tram and head for the old inn. Now this is going to be sounding weird but on the ride over I could've sworn the voices in my head were warning me not to go. Probably the effects of all those all nighters are finally catching up to me. Ah it doesn't matter in the long run, the sun is shining, birds are chipping music from heaven and there isn't a cloud in the sky to behold! Nothing would go wrong today, absolutely nothing. I honestly don't remember much after that expect for the fact that there was sure a whole of girls in the old inn._

SPLASH!

Sputtering indigently because of the rude awakening, Keitaro found himself looking up at his smoking, (in more ways than one according to Shrianti), aunt. However due to the position she was in when she poured the water onto him he saw more than her face. _Huh who knew Auntie wore black lacy panties_. Was the last coherent thought Keitaro had before he passed out due to massive blood loss. When he came around again, he heard a scream then gunfire. Sighing Keitaro got out of bed and walked over to where his suitcases were in a pile. As he removed the blood/water stained clothes he heard another scream which quickly was reduced to a gurgle then nothing. Grabbing fresh cloths Keitaro walked out and down the stairs to the kitchen of the tea house. Walking out to the tables, Keitaro was shocked that there wasn't unconscious Yazuka, or Triad members lying around with their limbs askew blood pooling in large circles around the deceased. Unfortunately this was once a regular occurrence, when word got out that Hina was leaving for her trip around the world, every gang stopped by and "offered their protection". After sending the first few to the hospital with, quite literally, every bone broken in their body the higher ups decided to torch the place. Instead the end result was the former gang members where now proud contributors to the society of Japan. Heck, Keitaro heard one of the former Yazuka leaders was now running a successful law firm. As said man once said "All I know is how to rob, lie, and cheat. I already had the suit all I needed was a briefcase".

The shop was had many people in it but they were all crowded around something. Walking forward cautiously, Keitaro tripped on thin air and fell forward. Arms failing out to grab something, he ended up pulling the skirt down one of the waitress and the other pulled down the skirt of someone else. Jumping up quickly Keitaro spurted out a hastily thrown together apology on how it was all an accident when one of the workers said to him "Best say your prayers and pray for a quick merciful death hon, you just angered _her_."

Turing around slowly Keitaro found his self looking into the face of a none too happy Haruka. Glancing down quickly he paled as he realized that one of the skirts he had pulled down was hers. Well damn it. A quick death from her is impossible; no he'll be lucky if she gives him a long merciless death. Raising hands in the air "I'm sososososo sorry Aun-" was all he managed to get out before her fan hit collided with his head.

"Baka" was all Haruka muttered as she lit up another cigarette.

As Keitaro came around, _again,_ he off handily thought of the old saying "third times the charm". Rising up from the floor were apparently they had left him after Haruka's no to gentle hit on the head. A faint throbbing could be felt on the top part of his head. Dusting his self off he noted that there was blood on his cloths, (fell face forward and broke his nose), and for some reason his nose hurt. Shrugging it off Keitaro followed the smell of a smoker smoking and found his Aunt standing outside. Walking over to stand next to her neither spoke and instead just enjoyed the night. Though it was midnight, the bright full moon illuminated the small backyard garden Haruka owned. In the garden she grew tea leaves so she wouldn't have to buy as much. A small pond was nestled in the back corner were the most beautiful water plant grew. The fine details on the petals seemed transparent in from the moon's glow. The result was that it emphasized the green veins on the rosy flower. So caught up in the splendor of the garden Keitaro didn't hear Haruka calling him until she added a new bruise to his collection.

"Ah, sorry about that Aun.. I mean Haruka" Keitaro noted fearfully how she was already in the wind up for another whack and his survival instincts took over and saved what few brain cells he had left. Noting with a sigh of relief as Haruka lowered her fan arm but didn't put it away. Giving her a quick once over he noted that her top didn't match her long frilly violet dress but even Keitaro knows better than to criticize a women's fashion sense.

"About time you learned, muttered Haruka taking stock of her lanky, nephew. To ensure that he was always happy Haruka has sworn in her heart of hearts to always look over him and do what she can to help him. However this didn't extend to fighting his battles. He had grown since he had last seen her but he was still dumber than a bag of hammers. His glasses had a hairline crack going through them. His feeble appearance often times gave bullies the idea that they could easily beat him. Little did they know that this scrawny boy has had martial arts training galore. True he only practiced the defensive part of the family style, but this was more than enough to convince bullies that there are easier targets. She would never admit it but whenever he called her auntie made her feel as if she were his mother. Yet at the same time it served as a reminder of Seta. Reminded her of the family she would never be able to raise with her love. So whenever she is torn between hugging and kissing him, or ripping his balls off and forcing him to eat them; she chose to comprise. Hence the whack with the fan.

"Anyway Kei do you remember anything of last night?" inquired Haruka. At the shake of his head, she proceeded to tell him of the previous nights events. Haruka had heard quite loud and clear that there was some male on the premises, so lighting up another she headed up the ridiculously long staircase to the dorm; to save the male before they were either sued or were issued restraining orders, _again._ Now image her surprise when said male in question was none other than her nephew, Keitaro. He was literally in a human shaped crater with Motoko brandishing her sword below his belt, Naru cracking her knuckles and Su as she adjusted the banana shaped laser sights on him. Dropping her death stick and crushing it under her foot Haruka walked up all the while lighting up another. That was around the time Keitaro started to lose conscious but a threat that if he did, then she will leave him to their tender mercy. Taking it seriously Keitaro shot up and listened as Haruka informed of his new job. He fainted and when he fell he got a face full of Mistune's babies. Thus the reason why Haruka kept him in the tea shop over night so there was no chance the girls would eliminate him permanently. Throughout the whole retelling Keitaro 's facial expression remained stoic but on the inside it was a turmoil.

The more perverted part of him was rejoicing at the chance of scoring with all of the girls, his reasonable part was wondering if there were any sticker booths around, but the one emotion that was stronger than all the others was the survival instinct. Unknowingly he had taken several steps backward when he fell and hit his head against a giant metal garden gnome. Last thought he had was _well the worst part is over. From here on out it will be smooth sailing._

Bending over her idiot of a nephew, Haruka noted that even asleep he smiled. It wasn't a large smile nor was it a smirk. Instead it gave off a feeling of wellness and that you were safe around him. Haruka adored that smile, the smile that was a comfort for her on the hard nights and she never got over the joy of seeing his dimples whenever he smiled. Little did she know this was going to be one of the last times she saw him so happy and at peace.

Meanwhile back at the dorm an emergency meeting was being held. The girls in attendance were Naru, Motoko, and Mitsune. Reason? To remove the pervert from manager of the dorm, one way or another.

_ January 5. 2000_

_ It's been four days since I have become manager of the Girls' dorm, and during that time I've been able to learn more about each of them. _

_ Motoko Ayoma- Heiress to some sword school in Kyoto, she seems to think it is her goal in life to beat up every single male. I tried to talk to her and make peace but all I got was a bird's eye view of the city. Note: Do not under any circumstances call her a kendo chick. I did so once and nearly lost Keitaro Jr._

_ Su Kaolla- This is the resident genius/mad scientist responsible for siccing that giant turtle machine thingy on me. When I talked to her about it in her room/rainforest she said it wasn't to get the perverted intruder but for fun. Then I went flying when Naru found me in Su's room with her. I swear if I find out any of these people have twins I will kill myself and save them the trouble. Note: Has a one tracked mind whenever she isn't inventing. Whenever she tries to play just give her a crate of bananas and she'll leave me alone for a hour or so._

_ Shinbou Mahera- Young, talented chef who appears to have a male hating complex just like Motoko. Whenever I speak to her she reddens in anger and flees from the room. Even so she is quite sweet and tries to stop Motoko and Naru from sending me to the skies whenever I do something 'perverted'. Note: Don't bring up her past or anything relating to parents. All this does is break a young girl's heart who has done nothing wrong. Also if she cries then I'm the guilty party regardless if it was my fault or not._

_ Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konna- A sake guzzling down on her luck gambler whose hunger for aforementioned is matched only by her cunningness. Seems like she gets her kicks from placing me in unfavorable positions and "borrowing" yen/free rent from me. Note: Just give her the cash to avoid future problems._

_ Naru Narusegawa: Beautiful. Simply Beautiful. If I were to use an old corny line to describe her then it shall be, _Best call heaven cause an angel has landed. _Whenever I see her time seems to slow, my heart beats faster as she fills my eyes, (okay more often than not its her fist). If I were told I would die in seven days then I would willingly spend them just watching her. Though her right hook is extremely painful and she puts on a tough outer mask, I can tell that inside is a girl who wants no needs affection. Note: The loose floor board on the ceiling in my room isn't a storage area. It leads to Naru's room. Also avoid pointing out how the first four letters of her last name are the same as her first name._

_Life is beyond great. Sure I need to make it into Tokyo U and meet my promised girl but for now I'm content._

_February 13, 2000_

_ I can't continue on like this. Every morning I get a good morning kick from Su and the one time I dodged it she crashed into the wall. Motoko and Naru tagged teamed and probably broke all records for "causing bodily harm to the tenants". I just simply can't continue my head is pounding as if Naru and Motoko were miniaturized and were in my head, not trying to get out but to make my already miserable life even worse! The only thing that actually lets me move is the pain killers and even those don't help. An interesting fact that I learned today occurred when I was repairing the broken ceiling and I gripped a nail wrong and got cut. Well instead of healing immediately, the wound just continued as if I were normal and not a poser of freakishly fast healing. With this knowledge I have taken to cutting myself. The initial pain gives way, not to pleasure, but to control. Control of my life, my actions is something that makes this life that much more bearable. And since self-inflecting wounds don't heal I just wear bandages around my arms, legs and chest. If one of these cuts went to deep and I would die, I wouldn't be sad, I would rejoice._

**Somewhere in the Rockies USA**

Shaking with rage Hina looked down at the fax she just received. She just couldn't believe what she had read but the evidence spoke for itself. And she had no one to blame but herself for sending him there. Fuming she turned back and started typing the first of many e-mails.

_ February 15, 2000_

_ I lost my student id for cram school somewhere around this inn, but quite honestly I don't care what happens. If they find out then hopefully they'll kill me. Then my miserable life will end._

_Some say life is short_

_I'm anxious for the reaper_

_So ends hellish life_

_Written by: Keitaro Urashima_

_ February 18, 2000_

_ Maybe it was one too many pain killers, or maybe it was from all the head bashings I've been receiving, but I had an epiphany while flying through the air. What would taking my life really accomplish? How would it affect the other residents, or my family? Well Su would be hysterical at the loss of her playmate. Shinbou will probably go have a crying fit, poor her I can't do that to her. Kanako will most likely inflect bodily harm to all the girls in the name of vengeance. And the rest of the Urashima will grieve. Everyone will be heartbroken expect for Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune. All those will cry about is there personal training dummy/stress ball/wallet is gone and the next manager won't be as easygoing as I am. Hmm maybe I should think Naru and Motoko for all of the oh so wonderful "punishments", for saving my life. Then again it is because of them that I've been driven to said point. I'll bring it up later. Yet I still continue to cut myself, not because I want to die, but because it gives me control. Also I need to acquire more painkillers and sleeping pills. Maybe if I wasn't such an worthless, spineless coward I might be able to stand up for myself._

_ February 19, 2000 _

_ I need to do something, anything, and find a way to make peace with the residents or stop these beatings. The problem is I have no idea how I'm going to do so. Arugh! I'm just so confused right now. I think I'll just go to bed and think about this tomorrow. _

Unbeknownst to Keitaro he wasn't going to be able to think about tomorrow. For, in the old annex building a single candle was lit casting an eerie glow. The light wasn't enough to illuminated faces but that didn't matter they all knew each other. Finally, after nearly two months of hard work, their plan was complete. The legal documents were all signed and pictures filed. All that was needed was morning.

**A/N YES! Two chapters in less than three days! Well I promised a longer chapter so here it is. Next chapter won't come out as quickly so stay tuned. Reviews are greatly appreciated . If you have any questions send me a PM and I'll do my best in answering it. **


	3. Repercussions Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

March 5, 2000 (or two weeks later)

Rising out of a troubled slumber, Keitaro dragged his self out of the American style bed. He always had a chuckle whenever he rose in this bed. However this chuckle was completely devoid of warmth or assurance. No, this chuckle had only despair and bitterness. Moving towards the bathroom Keitaro glanced at the mirror and was a bit surprised at his appearance, both outward and inward. The Keitaro of more than two months ago was light skinned, who gave off an air of confidence and was always ready to help. Sadly the Keitaro in the mirror was none of these things. Thick, black bags encircled his eyes, and his skin was paler than a ghost. Whatever weight he arrived at the dorms in was all gone, now only a skeleton remained. The hair which was once such a vibrant caramel was now lifeless. Though Keitaro chose against killing himself, the Keitaro everyone knew and loved was dead. So what if he was right here brushing his teeth? What had once made Keitaro unique was gone and only a phantom remained.

_When am I going to stop having that dream? _Was the one and only thought going through his head. Said dream in particular was the one where his life went from hell to beyond hell. Two weeks had passed and all that Keitaro had learned was that, time _doesn't _heal all wounds.

**Flashback **

Breakfast should've been the first indicator that something was wrong. Shinbou's cooking didn't send anyone's tasted buds to heaven from the divinity of her cooking. Instead most died on that day and many wondered if Naru had done the cooking instead. Su was un-hyperactive and was eating her food at the pace of a normal person. Even the banana on her plate wasn't touched. Kitsune and Naru were looking as if they were whipped and beaten. The only one who actually was in high spirits was Motoko, smiling impossibly wide. Figuring she was in high spirits because she won another sword tournament, Keitaro dismissed everyone else's moods as it was a Monday and no one is ready on a Monday morning. Throughout the meal no one said a word though if Keitaro had looked up he would have seen; Su pushing her food around her plate, Shinbou on the verge of tears, Naru looking regretful, Mitsune chugging sake like there was no tomorrow and Motoko's smug smile never faded. Instead it grew and when breakfast had reached its ending the smirk encompassed her entire face.

After finishing his meal Keitaro stood up and was heading back to his room when all of a sudden Motoko called him to the main room. Quizzical as to what she wanted he headed there. Upon his arrival he saw all the girls there the exceptions being Shinbou and Su. Taking in the fact that Motoko, Naru and Kitsune were all drinking sake something must be going on. Spirits raised that maybe they actually needed him to do something for them that didn't include work, like a shoulder to cry on or maybe they had finally decided to stop the physical abuse. Then he felt an emotion rising, an emotion he had thought dead and gone from him forever. Hope. Hope, that his life will get better and if he had an accident he'll be given a chance to explain his self and not have to worry about the repair costs. Yeah right that has as big a chance as happening as Haruka giving up smoking, and Seta getting a clue. But since this is Keitaro who _needed _someone's companionship all of it seemed likely.

All hopes and dreams were dashed when Motoko handed him thick manila envelope. Confused Keitaro opened it and found three separate documents. With every word he read he felt a thousand red hot spikes driving deep into his body. The first was a disownment from the Urashima family on the grounds of participating in lewd activates, betraying Hina's trust and bringing shame to the family. The next was transference of ownership of the dorm from Keitaro to some lady named Tsuruko, with Motoko as acting manger. The one was the one the devastated his already fragile mental state.

_Keitaro,_

_ By the time you are reading this you will be wondering why all this is happening. Simply put you not only broke the law but you also betrayed my trust. You had once promised that you would never do such a thing and you know what happens to oath breakers in the family. I had known that you never had much interaction with females and what you did have often resulted in rejection and assault charges on the girl. Yet I was hopeful that by sending you to the dorm you would not only overcome your awkwardness around girls but you would make me proud. Instead you peeked, grabbed and want out of your way to cop a feel._

_ When I first heard from the girls what you were doing, I ignored it because of course they'll complain if someone as clumsy as you are in charge; on top you being born male. Yet once I received the proof I was revealed to only one course of action. Know this; you have brought it upon yourself._

_ I, Hina Urashima, head of the Urashima Family, herby banish you from aforementioned family. As compensation for your disgraceful actions, the remnants of your bank account and finical inheritance are divided among the girls with the exception being Motoko. She is given ownership over the dorm. As far as I'm concerned you never existed. Pray I never meet you again or it will be the last you breathe. _

_ Hina Urashima _

A variety of emotions swamped through him. Despair that he has just lost it all and is being spurned by his own ex-granny. Then came the rage, so pure and unbridled, Motoko feared if the former Urashima heir was demonic. _How dare they!_ Keitaro mentally screamed. He had put his life into restoring the dorm to its former glory as an inn and what was his reward? Physically, mentally, and emotionally abused; he has _never _heard any of the girls give thanks or apologize without ulterior motives. Then they decide to contact Hina just to tell her their pack of lies. This resulted in his banishment on false charges. The rage slowly cooled as Keitaro's slightly stronger rationality took over. Normally this would be good but his idea o f rationalizing a situation is by placing any and all blame onto his self.

The guilt he felt was how he truly did deserve all of this and it was about time it did happen. Yes that's it! Hina would never do anything unless it was justified so he really did deserve all this. Even so it was so unfair, he was finally getting settled in only to be tossed out onto the streets. All the while these thoughts were being processed, Keitaro didn't catch the forlorn gazes Naru was casting his way; nor did he hear Motoko's commands to leave. So unfeeling of everything around him, Keitaro didn't even flinch or cry out as Motoko's sword stuck him and he went flying and crashed into a brick wall.

**End Flashback **

Shaking his head in a futile attempt to dispel the nightmare, Keitaro thanked Kami for the fact that Haruka believed him. Thanks to her he had a place to live, eat, stay and work. So what if his boss is a tyrannical dictator? At least he was off the streets for now. Opening the medicine cabinet Keitaro grabbed several bottles and started his routine.

Chomping on her cigarette Haruka was having thoughts around the same wavelength as Keitaro, only difference being she couldn't believe that her mom had bought that pack of lies! When Keitaro had stumbled into her tea shop and told her everything, Haruka wondered if all the blows were finally going to his head. And when she learned it was all true, she had called Hina and tried to argue for Keitaro's sake; to no avail. Unwillingly tears swelled up as Haruka recalled the phone conversation with Hina.

**Flashback (13 days ago/day after Keitaro is kicked out)**

After securing Keitaro as place to work and such, Haruka stormed to her phone in the kitchen area of the shop and punched in Hina's number. The goal? Try and find out if there is some way to get her to retract the judgment. Then she heard a soft "Hello?" on the other line. The voice who answered wasn't Hina. Instead the voice was dull and monotone as if the speaker has lost something very precocious to them.

"Kanako, may you please put Hina-san on." Even though she was furious, Haruka knew better than to allow her venom sweep into the words she spoke to an innocent. Hina on the other hand was absolute fair game. Receiving no reply Haruka waited until a familiar voice replied.

Ah my daughter it is so nice to hear from you again. This is what the family head had wanted to say but got cut off by an irate daughter.

"Don't bother with pretty words Hina. Why did you believe those girls and didn't even give Kei-kun a chance to defend himself against these false charges. You should know better than anyone Kei would rather die than commit such acts!" Haruka practically screeched. Now normally if you interrupt HIna you might live, but if you talked to her in such a manner and said she was in the major wrong. Well depending on her mood and how much she liked you would decide how much pain you went through before she killed you. "And don't give me that shit about who is that? I demand you tell me Hina!"

The die had been cast and now all Haruka had to do was wait for how Hina would reply. The silence stretched so long, one would've thought Haruka was talking to a graveyard. Then Hina replied, cold and low; freezing almost.

"I will only say this once so pay attention, IF you bring it up again then you will follow the same path. I'm only over looking this behavior because your emotions are ruling over you and not your brain." Threatened the matriarch of the family.

As badly as Haruka wanted to vent out onto the foolish mother, she knew that if she did; Keitaro would have no one else to look out for him. Unable to take her anger out through talking Haruka omitted to punching a massive hole in the wall, (think wrecking ball into a wall), Thus resulting in her feeling much better but had the unfortunate effect of causing the few customers and waitress in the building to flee lest, Haruka took her anger out on them next. Taking a deep breath and drag of her cig Haruka resumed talking.

"Mother I understand why you don't want to talk but I must know one thing, what did those bitches show you that turned you on him? If you had bothered to look through the reports I sent you, you've have know they wanted him out one way or another!" If she couldn't change Hina's mind then maybe Haruka could plant the seeds of doubt. This was not to be; instead it had quite the opposite of the desired effect.

"When you see it again tell it that if it so much as sets a foot in or on the area surrounding the dorm then he will be lucky if life in jail is all he gets. And the same goes for you tea shop. Do not ever call me or make any attempts at contacting me until you know your place." Slamming the phone into the cradle both women started to sob for very different reasons.

Haruka cried from the sadness and despair. Her own mother wasn't even following the age old creed, Blood is thicker than water. Hina had chosen to believe the girls over her own grandson and daughter. But Haruka is better at funneling her emotions than Keitaro. Keitaro would be depressed; Haruka instead funneled her negative feelings into determination. Haruka swore she will help her beloved nephew no matter the cost. Hina was crying because she never had to speak that way towards any of her family. If only her daughter was more understanding and how much it pained to her to pen the banishment for her former grandson.

**End Flashback**

Back at the dorms

Enlarging a picture of one of Keitaro's accidents, she drew in a gasp as she saw what had been hidden from them. The criss-crossing scars formed an intricate spider web down his right forearm. A web that is revoltingly beautiful would've been considered a work of art if not for what it was done on. When did he start doing this to himself, and is there an end in sight? Jumping in action she went through every single picture taken of him trying to figure out when it all started.

Tea Shop

Gliding down the stairs Keiko was once again amazed at what a voice changer; make up and a skirt could do for her. Gone was the dead to the world Keitaro, now only the hot tamale Keiko remained. Long magenta hair pulled back in a single pony tail encompassed a smooth ideal Japanese wife's face. Hands once rough from harsh labor were now smooth and pampered as a new born baby. Anyone who saw her wouldn't know that just a few hours earlier she was actually Keitaro. A leather choker went around her neck more to adjust her old masculine voice into a lighter feminine version, then for decoration. Throw in the fact that the waitress uniform wasn't made for a cross dressing male, and despite the Haruka's best efforts, it was tight in all the places right places for the male customers. It did help that there was padding placed in certain areas. And so started another day for Keitaro. He had been living like this, rising up early to apply the disguise, and then heading downstairs to work.

Thankfully he never had to worry about running into any of the girls while in the tea house. Even with his disguise Keitaro had no intention of risking his being discovered and attacked again. He didn't even need to worry about the school, Hina in all her righteousness has pulled him from the school and it was clear that whatever she did Keitaro couldn't go anywhere for schooling. So he lived in this safe haven of the shop glad that Haruka had done what she did. Shortly after being informed on as to what happened, Haruka made it clear that if any of them try and enter then she will remove them by force; regardless who it is even if said person was Shinbou. Only one who decided to go against this was Motoko stating that she had that right as manager and owner of the dorm. Haruka more or less sent her to the hospital after pointing out that the shop and dorm are very different places. The only reason it wasn't a body bag was because one of her Naru-like punches sent Motoko flying. If only this was to be the future then maybe Keitaro would have moved on and actually gotten over what happened to him. Then misery and heartbreak would have been avoided. This was not to be, all was discovered.

Dorm

Rummaging through the trash Su, found the one and only documentation of Keitaro's brief stay at the dorm. Brushing a banana peel off the cover, Su hurried back to her room/jungle to read and confirm her worst fears. Hoping against hope that she was wrong, and that she was just overreacting over what had happened. But deep down, after all she had seen in the pictures of his arms, Su knew that it was a futile hope.

Arriving in her room Su activated every single security system she had, settings were placed on kill on sight. Racing to her desk, Su placed the filthy and smelly journal onto the wood and began flipping through it. Every word she read filled her with dread. When Su had finished she was paler then a ghost and shaking uncontrollably in fear. Tears trickled down her cheeks as all of the pain Motoko, Naru, and all of the other girls caused him. She had thought that he was invincible and therefore didn't register any pain. No, all of this just caused him to go the distance just like it did to her older brother. Only Keitaro didn't off himself like her deceased brother did. Wiping away her tears Su glanced over at her Keitaro tracker, where it laid gathering dust and rust. Wrenching her gaze away Su reminded herself that she had sworn off using them because in the past they only caused him grief and pain. That is why Su had dedicated herself to this course of action, he might never be found again or he'll ignore her but at least this way Su had a shot at cleaning the slate with him. Su would've never thought that Keitaro was innocent but for what she heard.

**Flashback (right after Keitaro went flying)**

Guiding the traumatized chef to her own room, Su was an ocean of emotions. She was feeling rage that Keitaro would commit such an atrocity against the girls, especially when one of the results was Shinbou crying a river, no a _40 days 40 nights_ flood. Envy that the older girls in all their righteousness got to send that worthless piece of shit. In her mind Su imagined it as if she where the one sending Keitaro to meet his maker and not any of the other girls. Then as for all the other emotions she was a feeling, they were of such a complex nature only Su could comprehend them. Only one emotion stood stronger then all of the others, a crushed love. Not a love that Keitaro had for Naru, nor was it a creepy one like Kanako's love for her brother. It was a childlike love because he had filled in the void gap that her brother had left.

Lying Shinbou onto her pink bed surrounded by an army of fluffy animals, Su made as to leave but whether Shinbou did it consciously or unconsciously; Shinbou refused to release Su's arm. As Su tried to force it out, Shinbou actually started to whimper and fresh tears stained her cheeks. Relenting Su crawled into the bed and snuggled against Shinbou, trying to fall asleep.

Around Evening

After wiggling out of Shinbou's death grip, Su wondered the hallowed halls of the girl's dorm. Then as she walked past the old managers room Su heard loud arguing. Now normally this was a regular occurrence when Keitaro was still residing at the dorm. Since he wasn't here, Su placed her head against the door in an effort to hear what was going on. As she listened with growing horror, as to what was being conveyed back and forth.

Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune where arguing about the earlier events. Well to be more accurate Naru and Mitsune were the ones doing the bulk of the yelling with it being directed towards Motoko. Naru was saying something that she has had enough and was going to come clean with Mitsune. Then something like how Motoko was going out of control and things had gone too far. Then there was a loud crash as if flesh hit wall. Running was heard then Mitsune screamed out at Motoko, saying that she had gone crazy. The kendo heir's only reply was that if they wanted out then that was impossible. If they even tried to then Motoko will end them permanently. Any further talking was stopped by Shinbou crying out that dinner was ready. However at the meal Su was missing. Not that anyone noticed.

Su was snooping through Motoko's room for something, anything to tell her of what the girls were talking about earlier. Then in the suit of samurai armor she found the object of her search. After making a perfect copy with her copying laser, (this is Su remember), she headed to her jungle paradise and read the journal. Most of it was junk and about "perverted acts" near the end an entire page was dedicated to the plan.

Get rid of Keitaro

By: Motoko Aoyma

Sadly trying to push that scum to suicide hasn't succeeded and he unfortunately hasn't cut his self deep enough to end his insignificant life. However a new is now in place and effect. Though I've been forced to remind Naru and Mitsune of the scared goal; a very **forceful** reminder. When this plan is completed the scum of the Earth will be banished from the dorm forever.

Su was trembling with yet another emotion, Rage, but this rage was much more pure and deeper than her earlier misplaced rage at Keitaro. Su couldn't believe that Motoko would do something so atrocious, even going as far as to lie to Granny. Then a line reached her eye "he hasn't cut his self deep enough to die." No, not Keitaro! He was so funny, calm, and collected; no way would he do something like this. So Su left her room to find evidence of Kei's cutting and his innocence.

**End Flashback**

Su could now prove it all but what she had read and saw has been burned into her mind forever. She had a strong suspicion that Haruka was still in touch with him, but no one from the dorm got within 100 feet of that place. Su then proceeded to download it onto a small flash drive, planning to sneak in and place it on Haruka while she slept.

Tea House

Haruka had left earlier to acquire more supplies for the shop and for Keitaro's disguise, so Keitaro had a chance to kick back and relax while his aunt/sadistic boss was gone. Wondering to his room, Kei started to study. Even though he wasn't in school, he made it a point to continue to learn and not get behind. He had barely opened the book when the phone rang. Getting up Kei went downstairs and answered the phone only after checking that the voice changing choker was on and functioning. Turned out it was only Haruka, calling to say that she was taking a walk with an old friend and won't be back till the following day. Saying goodbye Kei decided to try and study.

Around 11:00 pm

Picking the lock, Su slowly opened the door to the tea shop, resulting in the light of the nearly full moon to fill the desolate shop. Running quickly with the grace of a ninja, Su went up the stairs and was going to search all of the rooms until she found Haruka's sleeping form; but for once she was in luck. Under one of the doors light filtered through and she could see the faint outline of Haruka apparently bent over something then a howl was heard from the other side of the door. Flinging open the door Su cried out "Haruka-san are you o-.." whatever else she had wanted to say died in her throat as she took stock of the person in front of her, who was most definitely not Haruka.

Neither party moved or spoke as they took the other in. Su was thrilled that big brother was alright and scared because she wasn't prepared to talk or even face him. Kei was furious, he had been kicked out and now in the only safe haven for him Su had tracked him; most likely to make his shitty life even more shitty. Narrowing his eyes until they became silts, Keitaro replied harshly "What the fuck do you want." He saw how Su visibly shrunk in the face of his words, not that he cared, and yes it pleased him to see her in fear.

Su raised her hands up as if attempting to convey the fact she came in peace. This was obviously how deep his resentment ran towards his former tenants. Choking down her tears Su resumed "I-I found proof that you are actually innocent." At this Keitaro let out a snort and muttered, "No shit Sherlock."

Trying to ignore it Su continued "And I' also know who was the master mind behind it all." At this he sat up straighter and it seemed as if the breath of life entered him. "It was Motoko-senpai." And so the grim future was set by one girl trying for redemption. Before Keitaro could say anything else, Su launched into a very detailed explanation on how Motoko was the guilty party.

"Su, a voice calm and the one she had thought to be lost to the ages spoke full of warmth to her, did you tell anyone else what've you discovered?"

At the shaking of her head Keitaro let out a sigh of relief. Thank the fickle Kami that no one else knew what she had discovered. Now he could give that bitch that ruined his life payback with some serious interest. Su had redeemed herself to a degree in his eyes by giving him this information. Because of this he covered the distance between them and embraced her as if she were a long lost sister. Shocked by the unexpected contact Su was momentarily caught off guard at his embrace. Then, coming to her senses she returned the squeeze. How long they stayed like that no one knew, and they sure didn't care, but sadly all good things most come to an end. Breaking apart Keitaro told Su not to tell or show anyone else until he told her to. Bobbing her head akin to a bobble head, Su left back towards the dorm and her bed.

Keitaro couldn't remember when he last felt so exhilarated. Finally he had the name of the guilty person and he will inflict judgment.

Following Night

Creeping through the darkness Keitaro once again checked his side where a massive carving knife was strapped to his right thigh. Dressed in traditional ninja grab, he glided as a wraith never making a noise and never being seen through the dimly lit hallways. One goal and only one was burned into his mind that fateful night, the murder of Motoko Aoyma. He will slice her throat, and then cut her stomach open just like she had threatened to do to him on so many occasions. Then as the last breath left her body he will dance on her entrails. Yes, once he was done with her no one would recognize her mutilated corpse. His dreams of her dying came to an abrupt stop as he arrived in front of her door. Taking a deep breath Kei slid the door open and nearly fainted, at the sight of the rolled up futon lying in the corner. _No this isn't how it is supposed to go! Wait calm down now Keitaro. Deep breaths. _After nearly two minutes of doing this Keitaro once again felt clear headed. And in this state of clear headiness he had a light bulb moment. His old room, also known as the _manager's _room. That room was the largest and to someone like Motoko who craved status and power, would be the only room she would be in. Grinning wickedly Kei left Motoko's old room and headed towards the managers room.

Coming upon his old room, he opened the door and crept in. Now just a matter of time before his revenge is complete, the biggest problem he was facing was which part of her body should he take off first? Then through the darkness he saw a shape rise up wide awake and alert! Cursing to his self Keitaro through subtlety to the wind and plunged the knife into the wicked women's body. Her warm blood gushed out, staining his hands and the futon. Then came gasp from behind him. Twisting his head as to see who dared ruin this picture perfect moment, Keitaro looked and stared in horror at who was standing in the doorway.

**A/N CILFFHANGER! Story is almost done just two more chapters to go. Please keep those reviews coming. Any questions just PM me and I'll do my best in answering them. Tell next time ya'll!**


	4. Repercussions Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Love Hina.**

Framed in the doorway Su was horrified at the sight in front of her. Keitaro was crouching in a pool of blood, one hand holding a knife embedded in the body that was in the bed. Releasing his breath Keitaro turned back and stabbed widely into Motoko's body, not caring if it were a fatal wound or not. As he raised his arm for the third strike Su had jumped onto his arm and tried to pull him off balance.

Hissing Keitaro backhanded Su and went back to stabbing. Only this time with the light flooding in from the doorway, he saw why Su had approached him so. There, lying in a pool of her own blood barely alive lay, Shinbou. The knife clattered to the floor and Keitaro released an anguished howl, cursing fate for its cruelty. All this noise had led to the other girls waking up and running into the room or in Naru's case through the ceiling.

So much was going on to fast for Keitaro to comprehend, so he did the one thing he does best running followed by a leap out of the window. Landing in the springs, Keitaro dragged himself out and ran, not caring where but just so he could leave that area.

Back at the dorm chaos ensues. Kitsune ran downstairs to call an ambulance, while Naru does what she can to slow or stop the flow of blood from Shinbou until medical aid arrives. Su lay on the ground, where she had fallen from the backhand. Her cheek is stinging but no skin was broken. Su's mind was trying to process what had just happened and needless to say it was failing. Keitaro had broken into the dorm and killed Shinbou in cold blood. NO, there was no way he would do something like that. Only to be brought back to reality by the paramedics shoving her aside to get to Shinbou.

All this noise brought Haruka out of her shop and outside into the night to see what was going on. An ambulance was screeching off into the night with Kitsune and Su watching it go away. Seeing Haruka, Kitsune stormed over to her murder clear on her face.

"Are you happy now Haruka? Is this your idea of a twisted vengeance?, Kitsune was more or less right up in Haruka's face screaming the accusation at her, Well congratulations your plan worked and now Shinbou is in the hospital!"

Through it all Haruka remained stoic. And when Mitsune mentioned the last part Haruka's hand flashed out and backhanded her. The smack resounded around the entire area; followed by a thud as Kitsune hit the ground. It wasn't the fact that she was weak or drunk; it was more because it had caught her off guard. Su had then run up more to stop Haruka from hurting Mitsune more than anything else. A flick of her tongue out informed Mitsune that her lip had indeed been cut; gazing up at Haruka from where she lay with eyes begging for forgiveness finding only disgust.

Spinning on her heels Haruka headed in the direction of her car. She might hate all of the girls for their past actions, but that didn't mean she was completely heartless. A tug on her apron caused her to twist her head around to look into the teary eyed Su. Thinking that she wanted to come along and see her best friend Haruka grunted and tried to continue walking. Su then tackled Haruka, much to the surprise of all present. Before Haruka was able to respond Su yelled "**STOP KEITARO IS INNOCENT AND HE TRIED TO KILL MOTOKO BUT DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHINBOU MOVED INTO HIS ROOM AND THAT MOTOKO IS GONE. I CAN PROVE IT ALL!" **Somehow Su managed to say all that in one breath while making perfect sense. As Su took in another deep breath to continue, Haruka whacked her, not hard but defiantly not soft, with her fan. Dazed Su fell off of Haruka and landed on her backside.

Seething Haruka stood up and grabbed Su by her throat hoisting her up. "One minute girl to wow me. And if you think this helps you think again; because of ya'll psychos sweet Keitaro lost it all! Now Mitsune just told me that Kei tried to kill Shinbou and you expect me to believe that? No matter the amount of the resentment he felt Keitaro would rather die than do something like that." With every statement Haruka gave a light squeeze on Su's throat to drive the point home. By the end Su was turning an interesting shade of purple. Releasing her grip Su crumpled onto the ground, only to bounce back up again.

Su raced up the stairs, to her room all the while trying to ignore the stench of blood in the dorm. Grabbing the drive, Su raced back down the stairs and into the tea shop. Hooking up a massive monitor, Su inserted the drive. She had moved so fast she quite literately left an after imaged where she had begun. During this brief time Haruka spent it glaring daggers at Mitsune who in turn tired to be as small as possible. Only Su's physically grabbing the both of them and shoving the two women into chairs saved Mitsune from a black eye. Then the lights dimmed and the show began. On screen it was picture after picture of Motoko's Get rid of Pervert journal entries. Then Motoko's voice came on reading the plan out loud for all to hear. Wisely Su had omitted the parts about Kei's cutting, not knowing if Haruka had knowledge of that.

In Haruka's mind she was thinking along these lines; the best way to torture Motoko without killing her quickly. Then as a side thought, she was ashamed of herself. She knew he was being beaten, but every time he was flying Haruka did nothing. If she did then he might develop a dependency complex and never reach his full potential. But, dwelling on the past mistakes wont' do her or Kei any good. The stage was set and the actors started, but there is always room for a surprise guest. Haruka threw a glance over to the back of the Fox, who was slumped over as if beat.

Running over Su tried to turn the machine off but tripped over a cable and face planted into the ground.

_ "February 15, 2000_

_ I lost my student id for cram school somewhere around this inn, but quite honestly I don't care what happens. If they find out then hopefully they'll kill me. Then my miserable life will end._

_Some say life is short_

_I'm anxious for the reaper_

_So ends hellish life_

_Written by: Keitaro Urashima"_

Haruka's jaw dropped, as the journal entry was read aloud. Sorrow, longing, all flowed out as Kei's voice spoke from the speaker. Never before has Haruka heard such depression, from her beloved nephew. All she was currently able to see was red; she tackled Mitsune and started to pummel her for her part in making Kei's life miserable. No special family techniques were used, just old fashioned fists.

Su watched on as Mitsune was attacked, an attack that was both deserving and undeserving. Laying a hand on Haruka she said "Please Haruka-san there's more to tell." Haruka twisted her to look into at Su. What Su saw was tears streaking down from eyes burning as an inferno.

Rising Haruka didn't bother looking at the bloodied Mitsune. Instead opting to light another and returning to her seat. "All you showed me is how she, Motoko and Naru joined forces to make his life miserable. And you still haven't explained why there was an ambulance earlier."

Su cowered behind a chair scared by what the reactions might be at her revelation. "I was worried about him, and I discovered what was actually going on behind the scenes. So when the truth came forth, I headed down here a few nights ago to give it to you but instead ran into Big Brother. He looked so sad and I told him everything. But I swear I didn't know that he'll do this." By the end Su had shrunk visibly, retreating inside of herself only to find that she was hated even in herself. What Haruka did next surmised them all. She grabbed Mitsune and threw them over her shoulder, walking out the door. Haruka beckoned at Su to follow, mystified Su complied finding herself in the shotgun of Haruka's car. Said owner had shoved Mitsune into the car as if she was a kidnapper. Silence was piercing as Haruka drove, her skills made Seta look like a driver god! Finally ending up at the hospital, the moment the car stopped Su and the barely recovered Mitsune fell onto the ground kissing it. Raising an amused eyebrow, Haruka led the way into the main foyer ignoring the **NO SMOKING** sign.

Striding to the front desk, Haruka demanded to know which room Shinbou Mahera was currently in as well as her current condition. The receptionist has had a long day and was looking forward to the end of her shift, when some smoker girl came in wanting to know about some other girl. Opening her mouth to make a smart-ass remark about only family members knowing aforementioned information, she saw eyes promising a long and painful death if she was hindered in any way. Gulping, the receptionist stammered out the number and condition.

Stomping towards an elevator Haruka, followed by a fearful Fox and Monkey entered into an elevator. Then they were in for another surprise, Haruka actually broke down in front of them both crying followed by embracing the two as if they were long lost friends. No words where needed; only response to this unexpected action was return the hug. Arriving on the proper floor the females strode down to where Shinbou lay. Arriving they saw the fear in Naru's eyes and the tears on her face. But it was Shinbou that captured their attention.

The angel was now a cocoon of bandages, stitches and tubes. The face of tranquility was marred by a long jagged gash going down her right temple and ended by slashing her throat. A tube was placed over her throat forcing oxygen in, in an attempt to keep her alive. Her right eye was covered in bandages and stitches and only her left was free. Said eye was puffy and glazed over, not from death but instead from all the drugs in her bloodstream. Risking a glance under the blanket covering Shinbou, Haruka was stopped by Naru who shook her head saying "You don't want to see what happened to her lower body trust me." Nodding Haruka withdrew her hand. Su on the other hand reached out to where her best friend's right hand is to hold it and comfort herself. Only she found no hand. Bile and Fear rose in her as Su saw there wasn't a right arm, according to what the doctor told her Naru said that they had to cauterize the wound and where forced to amputate the arm in an effort to control blood loss. Mitsune was one of many who ran to the nearest trash can and emptied her lunch.

Haruka left the room claiming the need to go get something to drink. No one took notice of her departure. No one spoke. No one moved. They stayed like that for nearly three hours and the only noise came from the heart monitor Shinbou was hooked up to. Then Haruka returned with another lady following her. She was elegant and seemed to be a grown up version of Motoko expect whereas Motoko had an arrogant gait this women walked calmly; her gait didn't shout arrogance but was shouting out enlightenment. Her face was beautiful and the only mar on it was the deep worry lines etched on her face, which changed to a frown than to rage upon seeing Shinbou in the hospital bed.

Tsuruko Aoyama spun around glaring at her oldest friend. Haruka had called her and had told her to come to the hospital because it concerned Motoko. Now arriving she saw no sign of Motoko and felt only negative ki emanating from the girls in the room. No words where needed to demand an explanation from Haruka, they had known each other long enough to act on the others body language.

"Tsuruko I called you here for two reasons. The first being to show you the result of your sister's lie, with the repercussions it caused. The second is for you to tell me where the Hell she is." This was a request it was a command.

Taken aback at this Tsuruko didn't fight as she was guided to a chair to sit. Second her rear hit the chair, Su began the exact same show that she had shown earlier at the tea house. When it got to the depressing bit, Haruka blocked Su from being able to turn it off. All of the girls and Tsuruko needed to see what has been done to Kei and how he felt about it all. At the end Naru added her lunch to Mistune's in the trash. Tsuruko was naturally pale, but now she was transparent.

She now knew why Haruka had wanted her here but why was a girl in the hospital? Then Naru spoke up, voice dead and monotone.

"When he arrived, Motoko had the idea of driving him away by forcing him to do all of the chores and other required work around the dorm. Mitsune and I thought it was for the best and went along with it. Whenever we caught him in comprising positions, we attack first and never apologize just place all of the blame onto him. When he grew in self-confidence we made sure to let him over hear us speak ill of him, and insulted him verbally and physically whenever possible. Then I-I guess…. I GREW FEELINGS FOR HIM! Every punch that I threw at him would strike me as well. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore and when we tried to tell Motoko to stop, she….." At this Naru bent over head in her hands sobbing. Wrapping an arm around her for comfort Mitsune continued.

"Pardon me for my language but that demented bitch, jumped Naru and slashed her back with that cursed sword of hers. When I tried to get her to stop, Motoko turned on me and I received the same treatment only down my front. She said that if we went to anyone or tried anything, she'll end us." By the time Mitsune had finished Tsuruko as barely keeping her rage in check. Give her a minute with her dishonorable sister alone and all will be better, for Tsuruko that is.

Rising Tsuruko looked at Naru and Mitsune directly in their eyes, "Remove your clothing and show me what she has done." Nodding the two girls removed their cloths and showed off their scars.

On the back of Naru it started at her left shoulder blade and went diagonally down to her right hip. To add insult to injury Motoko didn't do a clean cut. Instead it was a jagged cut as if she was trying to destroy as much skin as possible. For Mitsune it was much the same but only it went down her front. The scars were deep but not deep to the point of life threatening. Any doubt that Tsuruko had of Motoko being innocent vanished in a flash. Hesitantly Tsuruko reached out and ran her fingers down the scars trying to convince her that Motoko did this. The girls had visibly shaken under her touch and had cowered when Tsuruko approached them. After she was done Tsuruko assisted Naru and Mitsune in placing their cloths back on.

From out of nowhere Haruka pulled out a bottle of Sake. Not caring about drinking age or the fact they were in the hospital, all of them had a swig of it, with Tsuruko taking the lion's share of the drink. Cupping her old friends face in her hands, Haruka raised Tsuruko's eyes from the ground till it hit Haruka's eyes. Pain was the only feature on the women's face as it was all sinking in as to what Motoko did. Haruka asked the question that everyone wanted to know, Where is Motoko's training camp?

Tsuruko knew why it was asked and understood why her sister's actions seemed so different. Why instead of asking outright where Motoko was, Haruka opted to show her the truth of the other side that was judged unfairly. Not bothering to hold the emotion back she replied, "The camp is located in the forest of Aokigarhara which is located near Mahora Academy, grabbing Haruka's arm Tsuruko steeled herself for what she would say next, I'm going with you Haruka." Nodding the two women left the hospital and began the journey to Motoko.

**Aokigarhara**

Motoko shuddered as a feeling of dread swept through her. Shaking it off she tried to return to doing her katas, to no avail.

**Old Annex of the Dorm**

Motoko was crying out for him to stop hurting her only for Keitaro to beat her more and harder. The warm blood splattered on him, pure pleasure raging through him. Then the face of the girl he hated to the core of his soul was replaced by Shinbou; begging to know why he killed her. Keitaro woke up screaming into the night, drenched in sweat. Glancing down he saw only the blood on his shirt and hands, which no amount of washing could ever remove.

Keitaro didn't know that Shinbou was taken to the hospital, lying on the brink of life and death. The amount of blood he had spilled on her had convinced him that he had killed her. He was as low as Motoko and couldn't live with that knowledge.

Striding with purpose Keitaro picked up a knife and began the gory task.

With that done, Keitaro stood on a stool neck in place. He had no regrets with dying and only wished he had ended his life earlier. If he had done that then none of this would have happened. Kicking the stool away he felt his neck tightening in the noose. Determined that in death he would at least go with dignity, he didn't struggle as the darkness closed in around him. Through his dimming vision the last sight he had was of the sandbox with his promised girl. Then blackness.

**Hospital **

Shinbou's eye shot open filled with life, "No Sempai don't do it, that won't help". These words where the last heard from Mahera. She flat lined and no amount of effort from the doctors saved her.

**Three Hours Later at Aokigarhara**

Haruka and Tsuruko weren't in good moods during the drive to Aokigarhara. When the call came in on Shinbou's passing both fell deeper into the darkness. Both women grew grimmer if it were possible. They saw a collection of taxis lined up at the entrance to the camp and the sword wielding girls heading towards the taxis. Not caring she was in the middle of the road; Haruka stopped the car and allowed Tsuruko out. As much as she wanted to beat Motoko, this was to be between her sister and herself.

Motoko was basking in the adoration of her fan club, as they praised her on her actions against the pervert. Then they ran from, not Motoko, but because their primal survival instinct where telling them to run if they wanted to live. Confused Motoko looked around and saw her elder sister approaching her. Instead of fear or insecurity she used to feel, Motoko was elated that her sister came here to praise her on her actions at the dorm and at the camp. Oh how wrong she was.

Snickering Haruka watched as the kendo heir approached the older sister. Apparently Motoko was completely oblivious to the danger vibes Tsuruko's ki was sending out. It almost made her feel sorry for Motoko. Almost.

The gall of her younger sister was repulsive to Tsuruko. Here she is walking and smiling not caring that she had abused the skill she had learned on an innocent. Not showing any remorse for the maiming of her friends. Not caring she had purposely destroyed a man's life, with the side effect of another dying. Before Motoko had a chance to greet her, Tsuruko allowed her rage to be known via a face punch.

Motoko was dazed as she stumbled from the punch. A quick touch to her nose confirmed it wasn't broken just bleeding. Then a savage kick to her gut, followed by a swift uppercut on her chin. Raising her hated sister up Tsuruko did punch after punch onto Motoko, until she was unconscious. Stopping she half carried half dragged Motoko to the car. Tossing her in, Tsuruko got into the car. Haruka passed her some sake and began the drive to the God's Cry School.

**One week later**

As if mocking the mood, the weather was perfect and in normal circumstances would have been wonderful. Not so now. The black clad group followed the carriers of the caskets of Shinbou Mahera and Keitaro. Walking with the mourning to the burial, Haruka recalled how she had found her nephew. She had returned to the annex because according to Naru, that was where Motoko had stored the written plans going in far greater detail then what Su had. All this was going to be invaluable in the future trail for Motoko's crimes. Upon her arrival she saw her nephew Keitaro's body swaying in the center of the room.

Running she cut him down and checked for a pulse, finding none. Again she cried as the last hope she had that he was alive extinguished. His once handsome face was caked with dry blood and his eyes seemed to be in massive pain. Raising her, hands Haruka reached out to close his lids while muttering "Rest in peace Kei-kun." Only her fingers hit dried eyeballs. Nearly fainting she was the blood came from his missing eyelids. Then her eyes saw his right hand was crumpled as if holding something. Prying open his hand she took out the note and read it.

_To whoever finds this letter and my body, know that I am undeserving of any form of last rites. I have cut my eye lids off as a meager penance of my sins. I will never enter the eternal slumber, I will live on in pain and pain only as I so righty deserve. Anyone finding Haruka tell her I'm sorry for failing her and not for her to blame herself._

She had been unable to sleep for days after that and Haruka doubted she would ever forget that sight.

How anyone managed to get through the past week was one of the great mysteries of life and would never be answered. The caskets were lowered into the ground and the dirt was tossed on top of the caskets.

**A/N Couldn't think what to add so just stopped and updated what I had. One more chapter to go! Reviews are still and always will be welcomed. Any questions PM me and I'll answer. Catch ya'll later!**


	5. Truth, Death, Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Events in this chapter take place during the days leading up to the funeral.**

Driving back to her shop, Haruka couldn't make up her mind on what she would do first. Would she call her mom to tell her what was going on, or should she try and find Kei. Decisions, decisions. She had dropped Tsuruko and Motoko off at the kendo school. Originally she was going to stay, but she changed her mind after seeing the pained look on her old friend's face. Tsuruko was going to need her support soon but for now it was strictly family. Now arriving at her shop, Haruka exited the car and headed towards her tea place. Once inside a surprise was there for her, in the form of Kanako and Granny.

Kanako was dressed in her usual gothic cloths and was sitting in a chair by the window, the fading light cast a shadow on her; making her appear paler than usual. As if wanting to be a polar opposite of her, Hinata wore a bright, not gaudy, kimono sticking out like a stain on white. Nat caring about the fact her mom was there, Haruka lit up another, dodging Hinata's attempt to take it away. Silence reigned supreme.

Eventually Kanako tried to break the ice, "So Haruka-obasan, how have you been lately." Kanako immediately regretted her choice of words, Hinata tensed up while Haruka's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Kana-chan I've been great. My nephew is insulted, wronged followed by disownment on trumped up charges, All this was said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, And the most wonderful thing is that I can now prove it all." At this Hinata paled slightly, but quickly regained her composure, but fast enough as Haruka had already noted her facial change.

"Now daughter there is no need to talk of it, that's all in the past. Just move on already…" Hinata never finished, for Haruka had slammed a fist straight down onto the wooden table shattering it.

"No you listen to me, Hinata you should've know Kei would have never abuse the manger position like that. And for the peeking and groping? Those girls are just as guilty as he is if not more. He was the victim of a plan which in the end permanently scarred the girls, physically and mentally. If you try to make me forget then we have nothing to discuss." By the end Haruka was shouting at her mother.

Despite her advanced age and diminutive size, Hinata still managed a backhand on Haruka, for daring to talk so disrespectfully towards her. Blood dripped from her cut lip but Haruka gave no notice, Kei had suffered so much more than this. Gasps were heard from behind them, apparently the girls had returned from the hospital. Spotting Hinata, all three of the girls started speaking trying to tell what had really gone on. Eventually Hinata raised her hand for silence, stopping the one sided conversation. Su noticed Haruka's cut lip and the petite had mark on her face. She opened her mouth to ask but at a shake of Haruka's head, Su kept her mouth shut.

"Girls will ya'll go back to the dorms, I need to talk to my daughter, Be it the recant going on's or just dumb luck, not one of the girls budged from where they stood. This shocked Hinata and Haruka because never before had any of the girls flat out ignored Hinata. The grandmotherly smile on Hinata's face grew strained but still remained, Come now girls please leave my daughter and I alone to talk."

Sparing a quick glance behind her, Haruka mouthed the word, Go, towards the girls. Recently they did shortly followed by Kanako. They had barely reached the interior of the dorm when Kanako started issuing orders.

**Kanako's POV**

"Narusegwa go outside and start cleaning the hot springs. When you've finished with that do something about this god awful smell. Konno you better get off your lazy ass and start coughing up your rent. And you better dispose of all of your sake. Kolla turn off all of your machines permanently and make your room normal. When Aoyoma gets her send her to the manager's room, I would like to have a talk with her. Same goes for Mahera, except send her to the kitchen to start cooking a late night snack for me. Well why are ya'll standing around? Get to work!" By the end I was red in the face from shouting at these idiots. And still these bitches where just standing there staring at me! Oh brother, was it always this hard for you? Don't worry when you come back I'll show you the new inn we'll run together. With these slaves working for us, that'll leave more time for you and me. I got caught up fantasying on how he would be showing me his appreciation, that I didn't hear one of the girls till she was shouting.

"NO!"

My eyes narrowed dangerously at the speaker, one Su Kolla. How dare this piece of shit think she has a say in what I tell her. Not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice I replied coldly, "What right do you have to defy me? I'm the manger and these are chores you should be doing already. Now hop to it before I kick ya'll out onto the streets!"

Then the drunk stepped forward placing herself in front of the brat. "Kanako, Motoko is the manger and even if you were we wouldn't really be in the mood to work today." So it seems this bitch could be diplomatic if she wanted to. Too bad it won't work with me. If she really wanted me to listen to her then she could have started by treating my husband to be better. Also it told me that Granny didn't explain it to them, no matter the end result will be the same. Hinata's plan had worked gloriously and now I just needed to break their self-worth. I closed the distance between us and gave her my best vampire smile, "I'm the manger and owner of this inn, and as such ya'll do what I say. If I say jump you ask how high. If ya'll don't like it then the door is right there." This last statement was punctuated with a finger jab in the direction of the door. What shocked me is that this slut didn't recoil in fear of me. NO she actually seemed to grow in stature, emitting not the fear I inspire into people but anger.

"No. If anyone does leave, it'll be only you going. Whether you knew it or not Motoko lied and forced me and Naru to help her get rid of Keitaro. Last night he broke in with nothing to lose to kill Motoko, the sole person responsible for his misery. What he didn't know was that Motoko was gone and Shinobu had taken to sleeping in his old room to help comfort herself. He ended up fatally wounding Shinobu, who passed away earlier. Now some psycho is bossing us around without a care for how we feel." Spittle had flown near the end striking me on my cheek. I raised my hand and wiped it off, then turned the same hand into a fist; driving it into her stomach. Bones cracked.

**End Kanako POV now General POV**

Kanako watched as Mitsune took the full force of the punch to her stomach, _without flinching._ Then pain exploded throughout her right hand. The bone breaking noise she had heard hadn't belonged to Mitsune, but were from her now broken hand. Doubling over in pain, Kanako didn't see Naru's fist till it collided with her chin. Looking over Kanako's unconscious form Su remarked, "See I told you it would be a good idea to wear the armor." Numbly nodding their heads, Kitsune was especially thankful for it and Su's paranoia that Keitaro might come back and get them.

Bending over, Naru grabbed Kanako's torso and threw her onto a nearby chair. Su then followed up by wrapping coils of steel around her, securing her with no wiggle room. It was clear that Kanako knew something and she was going to talk one way or another.

** Tea House **

Shortly after the girls had gone, Hinata's fake smile changed to a stern parent. Settling into a chair she motioned to her daughter to do the same. Reluctantly Haruka did so, purposefully puffing, smoke into Hinata's face.

`"Daughter I'm going to tell you why I did what I did and the plans for the future, Before Haruka could comment Hinata plowed on, I knew that the girls would mistreat him and try to get rid of him. When Motoko sent me her 'evidence', I used it as the excuse needed to move the plan into phase two. Keitaro was a Urashima without a backbone, what I did was to ensure he'd grow a spine. However I heard that he killed Mahera, is this true?, at the nod of her daughters head HInata smiled; heart bursting with joy, Then that is wonderful, he finally manned up now he just needs to marry."

Haruka's face exploded in anger, she shot up out of her seat eyes a blazing. Haruka stared down at the mother she had loved and trusted her whole life. Now she looked down at Hinata with disgust. Turning her back, Haruka left Hinata and headed up the stairs. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

**Back at the Dorm**

Kanako awoke to, massive pain in her right hand and to icy cold water being tossed onto her pale face. Rising with a shock that someone would dare do such a thing, Kanako found she was restrained to a chair; as well as being hooked up to numerous machines. If she had any doubt that this was a screwed up dream, the pain in her broken hand vaporized it.

Naru, Mitsune and Su where off to the side watching, not the captive, but the captive's thoughts; that appeared on the screen. The Memory Blaster 40k was one of Su's newest inventions. It allowed you to go into a person's mind and see their memories. They had tried to use it while Kanako was out cold but were sickened by her thoughts. Namely the ones about her and Keitaro getting it on.

Now with their stomachs under control they resumed working. Naru had been all for keeping her out but Su said it'll be easier if she were awake. So Mitsune had gladly thrown ice water onto Kanako. Said captive was currently screaming bloody murder and what Granny would do when she heard what they did to her. Ignoring her threats, Su typed a series of commands into the computer and waited. What they discovered was much the same as what Hinata told Haruka. Expect in this case it showed how mentally unstable she was concerning Kei. Spinning around at the sound of the door opening, the girls looked at the wide eyed Haruka, who was apparently taking in all the machines in the room. Noting their expressions Haruka waved them over, "Girls I'm leaving to an old friend of mine. Will ya'll come with me?"

Tearfully Naru, Kitsune and Su nodded and ran upstairs to get their belongings. When they returned they saw Hinata attempting to release Kanako, while Haruka watched on amused. Seeing Su, Hinata made an attempt to grab her to release Kanako. Naru and Mitsune leapt in front of Su, blocking Hinata's attempt at grabbing her. Walking down the stairs towards Haruka's car was easier said than done. Hinata gave up on getting Su, and tried to grab the ones guarding her. A well aimed missile from a Mecha-Tama 5v provided the needed distraction to get to the car and leave.

**3 days Later**

_Could they have told me about this earlier? Yes they should have! Instead they forgot, not that I blame them, but now I have to return to that place. _Haruka was fuming as she parked her car under the shadow of the night.

Three days had passed since she and the remaining girls left the dorms; fleeing from the manipulative Hinata. The place she took them to did cause discontent but it was the only safe place for them. The kendo school ran by Tsuruko proved to be safe despite Hinata's repeated attempts to gain entrance. In light of recant happenings Motoko's fate was now uncertain. When they had dropped her off Tsuruko had told her that the only course of action was death. Sadly the Elders of the school refused to condemn Motoko to death. Their line of reasoning was that to sentence Motoko to death was a waste of talent, same went for banishment. Tsuruko was even removed from the proceedings as her emotional ties with Motoko would cloud her mind.

Late last night Tsuruko had spoken to them. She said how unless there was solid evidence in the form of Motoko's writing, and then Motoko would get off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. Not even what Su had shown them would sway them. When Naru's and Mitsune's scars were shown, they were dismissed as being the fault of the bearer not the inflictor. No matter what was said or done they refused to budge. So Naru had a light bulb moment and remembered how Motoko had written everything down during their candle light meetings, hiding it in the annex. And that was why Haruka was heading into the lion's den. It had been voted that she would have the best chance of returning alive while keeping a semi-clear head.

Creeping into the annex Haruka saw something that will haunt her forever. A man was hung, swaying slightly in the breeze. Bile rose in her throat at the pool of blood on the floor, swallowing it down Haruka walked forward. Spotting a knife she picked it up, only to nearly drop it at the feel of the dry blood. Grimacing she cut the rope and lowered the cold corpse down. Then she saw his eyes in the moon light. It was her precious Keitaro! Tears flooded at as dry blood became moist with tears. Haruka went to shut the pain filled eyes, fingers touching dry eyeballs. His right hand was clutched in a fist, undoing the fist Haruka read the letter, both realization and dread rising in her.

_To whoever finds this letter and my body, know that I am undeserving of any form of last rites. I have cut my eye lids off as a meager penance of my sins. I will never enter the eternal slumber, I will live on in pain and pain only as I so righty deserve. Anyone finding Haruka tell her I'm sorry for failing her and not for her to blame herself._

This time Haruka didn't bother holding her bile down. She did make sure that not a drop hit Keitaro's corpse. A gasp was heard from behind her. If she could get any paler then she'd be there, for behind her was Kanako. Instead of anger at the sight before her, it was a joy filled Kanako which ran towards the corpse.

"Oh honey it's so good to see you. You know I hate it when you leave me." Haruka watched in horror as Kanako embraced the corpse kissing it for all she was worth. Kanako's hands went all over the corpse, it wasn't until one of those hands began fumbling with his pants did Haruka move. She spun Kanako around and punched her hard in the temple. Kanako fell to the floor with a thunk. Haruka was regretful on what she had done but could now see how fucked up Kanako was. Carrying Kei's body bridal style, Haruka returned to her car. Then drove to the school were Shinobu's funeral was to be held.

It was a changed Haruka who returned with what she had left for and more. That night Haruka had drunk herself into a stupor, worrying everyone present. When she had gotten onto a table, proclaiming herself Empress of Japan, Tsuruko swapped her sake with a sleeping draught. A few minutes later Haruka was out like a light. They carried her into her futon and returned to their respective beds. Come morning, Tsuruko found they were all sharing the same futon with Haruka.

**3 Days Later**

The dual funerals of Shinobu and Keitaro was a somber affair. One thing they had all discovered was that Shinobu's parents had ditched her at the doorstep of the dorm. Hinata had risen her telling her how her parents died in a car crash. Everyone present was shocked by the fact that parents could actually do that to their own children, it was unthinkable!

The tombstone for Shinobu was inscribed with the following;

**Shinobu Mahera **

**Loved by all in this life**

**And the next.**

Keitaro's bore the inscription;

**Keitaro **

**A tormented Soul. In death**

**May he gain peace.**

Following the funeral, Haruka and the girls forced themselves to move past the graves and onto the trail building. Haruka was apprehensive of the coming trial because, Motoko deserved death and a chance to live. Su wanted Motoko to be set free, but only if she did penance for her actions. Naru and Mitsune were out for blood, these two had the strongest desire to want Motoko dead. Tsuruko was conflicted, one part wanted her beloved sister free, while the warrior in her wanted Motoko dead for sullying the blade.

**Trail Building**

The elders watched as Motoko was brought into the room. Her once silky rave hair, was now a rat's nest of dirt and grime. They took in notice of her bruised blood stained knuckles. Tears stained her once rosy cheeks in memory of her friend. They had heard of what've she had done in her cell upon learning of what happened to Shinobu. Twice they had to restrain Tsuruko from going into the cell to comfort/beat her sister. The elders had heard and been showed proof of what Motoko did in the name of 'justice'. Then they were told how Hinata, a valued member of society, manipulated Motoko into doing what she did to an extent. The most shocking was when Haruka returned with the documents from the annex. In there was multiple faxes from Hinata to Motoko, where Hinata was throwing fuel onto the fire; saying how Keitaro did purposeful perverted acts for kicks. How she had sent him to the dorm so the residents would kick him into shape. In light of this the elders were forced to reconsider their previous decision. Though now it all depended on if Motoko showed remorse for her actions. Judging by her arrogant swagger into the room and the way she still held her head eye sealed her fate.

In the shadows Haruka, Naru, Mitsune, Su and Tsuruko all sat and watched expectedly for it to start. Tsuruko had a tight grip on Haruka's hand, more to stop herself from jumping into the center than for comfort. Tsuruko knew that if Motoko had walked in with the smallest bit of regret, then that would've gone a long way for her. But no, she had to come in as if she owned the place. From the shadows a tantō slid out, stopping short of Motoko's feet. The look on Motoko's face was priceless, it went from bored arrogance, to outrage then to fear and finally acceptance. She fell to her knees and opened her gi, revealing pale skin and the bandages around her upper body. Then Tsuruko broke free from Haruka and headed towards her sister, drawing her blade. She positioned herself behind Motoko, acting as her self-appointed second. Her blade would fall onto Motoko, beheading her if disgraced herself in this. Motoko's lips moved, to silent for them to bear but Tsuruko's face tightened with sadness. For once the greatest swordswoman in the school was trembling, but her sword stayed straight and true.

Motoko drew the tantō, and sliced her stomach open, entrails spilling onto the ground.

**Eight Years Later**

The group left the tombs of friends' dead, heading for the baths of the Kendo school. In the eight years since the horrible events, they had all changed.

Haruka cut all ties with the Urashima name, selling her Tea shop to Kentaro. She left Japan and eventually married Seta, who finally got a clue and proposed to her. They had a four year old son named Keitaro, and Haruka was three months pregnant with a girl. Seta had been good for Haruka, helping her get past the grief, and showing her how to love life again.

Mitsune stopped all her vices and had started a night club. Said club was very successful but Mitsune didn't spend much on herself. The bulk of it went into a donation for, Japanese Multimodal Intervention Trials for Suicide Prevention (J-MISP), in honor of their memories.

Su was the one who changed the most. Gone was the energetic girl, who always had an idea. Now she was quite, withdrawn. The business she had started was a major success, not really surprising considering it is an electronics company. In the course of the business she had found her significant other. Su was five months pregnant with twins, much to her delight.

Naru, sadly didn't have a chance at happiness. She had died three years ago after over dosing on her sleeping medicine. The pain had cut her deeply and she was never the same since his death. She was buried alongside Kei's grave.

Kanako was taken to a high security mental hospital, where it was discovered the complete depth of her madness. The one time they had visited her, Kanako was talking how her husband, Keitaro, was doing. This was the last time they visited her.

Motoko was alive. When she had sliced herself open the paramedics, who were on standby, raced over to save her. The elders had decided that she had to 'die' and be reborn anew. For the first two years she had avoided all contact with them, she was too ashamed of herself to be around them. Surprisingly it was Haruka who reached out to her. When asked why Haruka replied, "What's done is done. No amount of grief can change that." After that Motoko slowly rejoined them.

No one saw HInata again, though according to a fax from her, she was on another world tour.

Every year they went to the graves to pay their respects to the dead.

**END**

**A/N: Yes, the story is over! Thanks to all the people who reviewed; it really helps with the writing process. I'm going to take a break from writing but there's a poll on my profile page for the next story. Reviews are still welcomed. Any Questions PM me. Lastly hope ya'll be here when I have my next story. Catch ya'll later!**


End file.
